Tentation
by Youjibell
Summary: Ren pelea con Horo y temina estando en la casa de su mejos amigo, dejando de ser él mismo para solo cumplir con sus deseos sin pensar en los demas HoroX Ren RenX Yoh Fic en cooperación


**Tentación**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**by Hollybell, Zussane S.D & Lestaht**

Era una tarde de otoño cuando, por fuera de ese apartamento semi-nuevo, era tan tranquilo como casi siempre afuera, con las hojas de los árboles cayendo por el susurro del viento hasta que un sonido seco perturbó la armonía perfecta del ambiente- La puerta de aquel departamento se azotó y dejó ver la silueta. Los ojos se veían cristalinos y su cabello desacomodado, sus facciones, casi siempre gráciles e infantiles hoy mostraban solo una tremenda amargura. Horokeu Usui entre a ese departamento, para encarar a ese chico el cual le había robado aquella sonrisa, que el mismo le había obsequiado hace tiempo atrás.

-Me dejaste por esa... esa... doncella ¡Sabiendo que me gustabas! y me lo restriegas en la cara ¡no puedo creerlo Ren! – su voz se oyó por todo el apartamento, sus ojos no mostraban cualquier otra cosa solamente, ira. -Pero me cambiaste por esa… esa mujer- entonces sus ojos se ocultaron tras su cabello, no quería, no podía darle el gusto a Ren de verlo llorar.

-No me interesan las mujeres – dijo despacio, esperando que la furia del ainú se calmara- que mas da – caminó, un poco y luego se acercó esperando que simplemente olvidara el acontecimiento, pero solo logro que Horo-Horo lo tomara por los hombros y lo sacudiera con violencia.

-no te irás, pagaras por esta traición- pero al momento de levantar una mano sobre Ren se dio cuenta que, aunque lo deseara… jamás le podría hacer daño a la persona que más amaba.

-¡Yo no hice nada! no sé cuantas veces... intente acercarme a ti, ya no quiero saber nada- dijo con la voz medio cortada el chico de ojos color miel mientras el mismo intentaba entender como había pasado todo esto…¡como había acabado en la cama con Jeanne! Solo había sido un simple juego, del que ahora no podía salir. Solo por complacer a su padre y llevarle a una mujer digna para la dinastía Tao.

-Idiota... no mientas ¡Ahora estas con esa mujer! y - desvío la mirada trago un poco de saliva, realmente lo que llevaba dentro era demasiado para él- tendrán un hijo ¡ El que no quiere saber nada más de esto soy yo!

-Ya basta yo... solo me hago cargo de las cosas, no podía dejarle esta responsabilidad a mi hermana- miró al piso intentando ignorar la sensación en su garganta de querer llorar en los brazos del Usui, pero Ren sabía que esta vez no habría vuelta atrás. El jamás lo perdonaría.

- ¿A costa de nuestra felicidad? No puedo creer que sigas siendo un niñito indeciso como cuando nos conocimos...- a ese momento el Usui solo optó por sentarse en una silla de aquel departamento y tomarse de la sien, tratando de simplemente olvidar -siempre con confusiones ¡Al diablo Ren! haz de tu vida lo que te plazca. No... Me volverás a ver nunca... – en ese instante Horokeu Usui dejo salir toda la rabia que tenía, lloraba no solo de ira, de molestia, sino porque; realmente le dolía la situación en que se había ido, entonces simplemente salió de la casa.

-Horo- Horo estúpido- suspiró un poco molesto, arrojando lo primero que encontró contra la pared provocando un ruido estrepitoso, no lo podía creer en todo su vida, jamás se imagino que alguien lo dejar a él. ¡Por qué esa persona, la única que amaba ahora lo odiaba!

Mientras tanto, Horo a media cuadra de ahí se preguntó- ¿qué hago aquí afuera? ¡Estaba en mi casa! ¡El que debe salir es Ren!- entonces regreso a su casa tocando escandalosamente la puerta, para ver cómo, con una peñas lágrimas Ren Tao abrió la puerta. Realmente esperaba que todo acabara ahí y simplemente se reconciliaran, pero solo encontró que, a pesar de los ojos tristes de Ren su sonrisa sarcástica no dejaba de adornar su cara.

-Eres tan idiota, te largaste de su propia casa ¿No que ya ibas, no me digas que regresas por más?

-¡oye! ya recordé que esta es mi casa, ¡lárgate! – solo suspiro al entender que era definitivo, con Ren jamás habría una dulce reconciliación y unas palabras de perdón, luego simplemente señaló la puerta dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la habitación que tiempo antes, compartió con Ren, azotando la puerta detrás de sí-

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a correrme!, para tu información yo siempre he pagado la renta de este lugar- le contesto indignado el chino, después de todo hasta ese momentos él se había encargado de mantener a los dos cómodamente.

-Akk...- cerró los puños con fuerza, realmente se sentía impotente, hasta ese momento se había sentido como una marioneta de Ren. -Eso es verdad ¡Pero yo vivo aquí! jamás pasas tiempo en esta tu "casa"- ironizó, a recordar que, por los prejuicios de Ren nunca pasaron un tiempo de verdad viviendo juntos. - solo soy tu amante en turno, me iré por la mañana… pero ahora por favor vete...- En ese instante Ren al fin se dio cuenta de todo el daño que había hecho, después de tanto se dio cuenta que solo era una basura que había usado no solo a Jeanne si no a Horo también

-sí, tienes razón yo no vivo aquí- ya no volvería nunca más a hacerle daño a la persona que más quería.- Nunca más te volveré a ver Usui!- salió de aquella casa esperando nuca más volver a hacerle daño a ese persona.

Aclarando sus ideas, y tratando de no huir, solo pudo pensar en una persona, Yoh Asakura, el sin duda podía ayudarlo. Con el dorso de su mano quito aquellas intrusas lágrimas de sus ojos y saco su móvil para comunicarse con esa persona.

_- ¡hola!_

_- Yoh... Iré a tu casa ahora_

_- está bien, claro que puedes venir Ren_

_- se acabo Yoh... a ya no tengo nada que ver con el Usui-_

_-eres bienvenido Ren...solo treme algo de comer ¿si? No hay nadie en casa y muero de hambre._

_- ¡ahggr Yoh! no entiendes nada... _

_- ese tonto me corrió de la casa, ¡la casa que yo pago para él!_

_- oh! puedes venir acá, tranquilo, déjalo que piense un rato..._

Después de caminar por media hora, llegó justo frente a la pensión Asakura, tocó la puerta… Mientras aun sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, sintió que ya no podía dar ni un paso más, pero al alzar un poco la vista pudo ver la cara del castaño, que con una cándida sonrisa lo estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa-

-¡Hola Ren! Adelante bienvenido- le dijo dándoles unos leven golpecillos en la espalda, para llevarlo dentro la pensión, pero al Tao no le parece nada grato que quien pesaba lo entendería tomara las cosas tan a la ligera.

-¡No lo entiendes verdad! ¡Como a ti todos te aman!- le recrimino mirando molesto a Yoh

- ¿yo? eh... Ren déjalo pensar, ya se le pasará... Ven, cuéntame q paso, esta vez- dijo tratando de serénalo un poco, Ren en ese estado era por mucho peligroso.

- Ya sabe que tendré un hijo con Jeanne- el chino soltó la premisa de aquella situación, el punto de todo aquello.

-Debiste hacerme caso y decírselo antes... – lo miró a los ojos el menor de los Asakura, para luego suspirar- ¿cómo se enteró?

- ¡yo como demonios voy a saberlo! eso es lo que menos importa- gritó mirando furioso al shaman, que nada tenía que ver en ese asunto.

- no sé cuánto tiempo le insinué que él era importante para mí, y él ni lo notó... es solo que yo, ¡no puedo aceptar públicamente que tengo algo con él! – azotó sus manos contra la mesa sabiendo que eso era, su estúpida moral, lo que no le dejaba admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Ren... creo q la cosa ahora si esta complicada... UN hijo no es algo para ser pasado por alto- le contesto tratando de hacerlo entender, después de todo, la culpa siempre había sido de Ren.

- ¡tú no tienes nada que decir!- molestó se arrojó sobre Yoh tirándolo - No entiendes... yo no quería que las cosas llegaran tan lejos

Por otro lado, Horo de igual manera después pasar por esa discusión con Ren se dirigió a casa de Yoh- _ese idiota... espero que este en casa necesito desahogarme_- entra al ver que la puerta está abierta llegando hasta la sala donde, se detiene antes de entrar y los observa atónito*

-Yoh... no hay nada que pueda hacer... estoy tan molesto con todos- a ese punto de la conversación estaba solo gritando a su amigo acorralándolo contra una pared

-entiendo q estés molesto Ren... pero creo que con esto no hay vuelta atrás

- ¡cállate Yoh! - luego de eso lo tomó por las manos lo sujetó fuertemente mientras que Horo escondido y en voz baja solo miraba la escena sin decir nada, no se imaginaba que Ren estuviera también ahí.

-E... espera que haces Ren - se quejo el castaño al sentir el dolor en sus muñecas, por la forma tan brusca y tosca como lo tomaba Ren, haciendo una mueca de dolor Ren- tranquilízate, así no pensaras bien

- Estoy harto de que nada salga como yo quiero, todo lo que quiero lo pierdo...-se acabo, nunca más pasara... de ahora en adelante tomare todo lo que quiera... empezando por ti- lo miró despectivamente, analizando el cuerpo de su amigo y luego con descaro se acerco hasta su cuello para sentir el aroma que despedía su amigo, mientras el Usui solo pensaba que Ren, su Ren, seguiría por siempre como de niño mimado que tomaba todo lo que quería… y en verdad lo dolía saber que esa persona en realidad era así. Yoh abrió los ojos asombrado

-¿q-que quieres decir con eso?- tembló un poco el castaño al sentir la mirada de uno de sus amigos, quien por lo visto había perdido su rumbo en la vida.

- ya verás- tomó la camisa de Yoh y la jaló dejando el pecho de Yoh al descubierto.

-¡no! ¿Ren que te sucede?- Yoh intentaba dejar este asunto de lado, realmente no quería que Ren con esta actitud se hiciera más daño, y no solo era por él, era también por Horo. Horo. No opto por otro método más que forcejear para soltarse del agarre y tratar de empujar al chino. Sin embargo Ren atrapa de nuevo a Yoh de la cintura sujetándolo su piernas, luego en un movimiento rápido jaló el cordón de sus pantalón y lo sujetó de las manos, Yoh se quedó sin nada que decir e inmóvil por unos momentos

-r-Ren...- dejo escapar de sus labios al sentirse atrapado. Ren pasó sus manos por el pecho de Yoh acariciando la tersa piel del castaño, aunque sentía que no debía, no dejaba de tocar esa piel que resultaba exquisita; sin duda el placer de estar dominando era algo que nunca había experimentado de esta forma y de alguna manera el castaño nunca le había sido desagradable, muy por contrario de alguna manera le atraía… lo quería, no había duda de ello.

-r-Ren... no... no estás pensando bien...no sigas con esto - volvió a forcejar para soltarse, sin embargo , tanto Yoh como Ren escucharon ruidos y pero no alcanzaron a ver nada. Ren solo pudo notar la cara de miedo de Yoh, lo que hizo que lo sujetara de nuevo

-¡suficiente Ren! ¡Ya suéltame!-a pesar de hablar fuertemente, no podía esconder el temor, ese no era su amigo, no el Ren que conocía. Ren, por su parte, sentía que parte de su ser se rompía, él no debía hacer esto, no con uno de sus mejores amigos pero ya no había marcha atrás

- lo siento Yoh- en ese momento si n mucho cuidado, tomo la cara de Yoh y alcanzó a probar los labios del castaño que temblaba ligeramente Yoh, cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir los labios de Ren, se sentía temblar, sus mejillas la ardían. abatido entre el miedo, la ira y la sorpresa. Logró separarse ladeando el rostro

- detente Ren... – sin embargo Ren, sin pensarlo más, terminó, por jalar la ropa que tenia Yoh contorneó su cuerpo, acariciando cada milímetro de piel, tratando de recordar cómo era esa textura tan suave haciendo que Yoh soltara pequeño gemidos, sin embargo en su mente solo estaba el ainú. Yoh se mordió los labios al oírse gemir ¡había gemido por el toque del chino! eso no podía ser, se pensó

- R-Ren no... No sigas... ¡abre los ojos!- suplicaba mientras se sentía invadido por uno de sus mejores amigos. El chino entonces tocó la entrepierna de Yoh, y enseguida sintió como se removió al sentir la invasión en su cuerpo, Ren sonrió al notarlo, ¡con que así era estar arriba de otro hombre!

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral del menor de los Asakura ¡qué le estaba pasando! se removió nuevamente mirando asustado la sonrisa en el rostro de Ren, tratando de empujarle nuevamente, intentando huir... Ren lo notó, podía ver el rostro asustando, pero acarició su cara con el dorso de su mano

- No te va a doler- entonces sin dudarlo mucho, acarició los delgados muslos de Yoh para dejarlo expuesto, y ver como temblaba. Al fin tenía el control como tanto lo había deseado. Lamió su rostro desde la barbilla hasta su oído. luego le susurro al oído. - Prometo que te va a gustar-

Yoh escuchó aquel susurro, abrió grandemente los ojos, su mirada se perdió, cristalizándose. Entreabrió los labios dejando escapar el aire entrecortado... el miedo se había apoderado totalmente de ser.

El chino pasó sus labios por el cuerpo de su hasta entonces amigo, probando su cuerpo y delineando con sus labios, bajo lentamente, hasta llegar al punto en que determinado momento se detuvo, ¡Oh Si! como adoraba hacer con Horokeu Usui y arrancare suspiros de sus labios con cada roce indecente en su entrepierna. Si en algo era experto era en el arte de dar placer con los labios.

Yoh gimió levemente al sentir los labios de Ren sobre su cuerpo, no reaccionaba como debía

-Ren... no...- el chino siguió con su tarea posándose entre las piernas de Yoh Asakura, probando cada parte de su cuerpo con toda la dedicación que merecía hasta que noto como Yoh temblaba... arremetería contra él y ahogaría en el dulce cuerpo de su amigo toda la frustración ahogada que llevaba dentro de si

-cállate Yoh, puedo ver tu cara... te gusta- le dijo al ver la cara de su amigo; entonces dejo su tarea, para realmente empezar el juego de entrecruzadas ideas que pasaban por su mente. Yoh le gustaba, no había duda pero su único amor ya no estaría más a su lado... entonces desabrochó parte sus ropas chinas para dejar su al descubierto su perfecto y bien torneado pecho. Mostrándose casi desnudo frente a su presa.

Estaba listo para hacer de Yoh su presa cuando, sus piernas le temblaron, su cuerpo lo traicionaba… sus ojos simplemente se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar a la persona con la que deseaba estar de verdad. Entonces entendió que eso jamás debería de pasar…

-¡qué demonios estoy haciendo! - gritó, luego miró la cara totalmente asustada de su amigo quien aun se encontraba sonrojado por la intromisión en su masculinidad. Lo miró incomodo para luego soltar aquel cinto que mantenían presas la manos de Yoh liberándolo. Luego simplemente se levanto dándole la mano… igualmente sonrojado.

-lo siento… jamás volverá… jamás volveré amo demasiado al estúpido Hoto – Hoto…

**o-o**

Holaa muajaja muajaja Tamy, Aless aquí les dejo nuestra cosa esta medio corregida, en serio la leía y me moría de la risa, cada que salía el Hoto- Hoto y cuando recordó que era su casa ¡seguramente la gente que pasaba al stand me vio con cara de niña loka! Pero me mataba de la risa, luego cada que corregía "Yoh" me daba por poner Aless, en fin aqui mi santo comentario. Sin duda ser Ren fue muy divertido, no se como no se muere de la risa con cada tontería del Hoto!

PD1 ¿Qué paso con Yoh? Se quedó con ganas? ¿de verdad no le gustó? ¿Cuándo llegue Anna la esperara en la cama? Y ¿Horo? Estaba de voyerista o se dio cuenta que si ama a Ren y ¿lo perdonara? Y Ren, ¿regresara a china? Todo eso y más en el próximo episodio (?)

PD 3 jajaja aun me da risa anden apuerense para que lo subamos al

Comentario Awesome! de tamao (Horo aca LOL ) :

Jajajaja XD! Que risa la verdad con este fic, fue muy entretenido hacerlo y también muero de la risa al releerlo esta vez XD! ... RenxYoh es una pareja que me agrada, después de todo Ren queda bien con cualquier chico guapo LOL ... y además ver a Ren seme me saca una hemorragia tremenda x/D...

Pues que decir... ¡Apruebo esta cosa! (Y) y estoy más puesta que un calcetín para seguirle al fan fic y tener más lemon y asdshdjs *¬* babaaa...

Jojojojo~ publicalo yaa Holly! *3* *manosea y huye*

Comentario de Aless quien la hizo de Yoh.

No está por que murió desmayado después del semi-intento de violación


End file.
